Many people wear wigs for various reasons, ranging from health reasons to religious considerations. Wigs are delicate items and they must be handled carefully in transport. The carrying cases for wigs currently available on the market are unwieldy and they not user friendly. For example, currently available wig carriers are generally square or rectangular cases that have an outwardly opening door. The door occupies space when the carrier is open and a wig head must be slid into the box in a lateral direction. In addition, current wig carriers do not allow for the wig head to be secured within the carrier. These and other factors make current wig cases difficult to use and there is a need in the art for an improved wig carrier case.